Gebruiker:Zonnepoot
Over mij Hallo, hoi en welkom op mijn pagina Al mijn verhalen op deze wiki *een nieuw begin Dit is het begin van de serie die over mij en Donkerpoot gaat. Hij is best slecht geschreven en ik moet er nog eens alle fouten uithalen XD. *De drie strijders Het vervolg op Een nieuw begin, tijdelijk stopgezet. *Vermist Een moederpoes haar kittens worden ontvoerd, ze gaat samen met haar partner en zijn leerling er achterna om ze te redden. In de tussentijd gaat de ontvoerder steeds meer van de kittens houden en als ze ze gevonden heeft, krijgt ze ze dan nog wel terug? *Mirapiek Dit verhaal gaat over de jonge Jija die als verlater bij haar keus, De Roedel, terechtkomt. Al snel lijkt er iets niet te kloppen en als Wolf een van haar kittens vermoord en de andere verband omdat hij ze te zwak vind, besluit Jija dat er iets moet veranderen. Helaas lokt Wolf Jija in een val waarbij ze een kat vermoord, volgens de oude regels; Slachtoffer kiest Straf, moet de groep van de poes haar straf verzinnen. De Groep stuurt haar naar Mirapiek, waar ze vervolgens alles op alles moet zetten om te kunnen ontsnappen. *Schim van de Muis De jonge Sparkit wordt samen met haar dode moeder op de SchaduwClangrens gevonden. Muishart neemt haar mee en voed haar op als haar eigen dochter. Dan plant Sparkits vader een aanval op het kamp om zijn dochter terug te krijgen en de moordenaars van zijn partner te straffen. Muishart dood Naaldschim, maar sterft daarbij zelf ook. Dan gaat er iets mis; Muishart beland in het Duistere Woud terwijl Naaldschim in de SterrenClan beland. Muishart is erbij als ze ziet hoe de katten van het Duistere Woud proberen haar pleegdochter zich tegen haar Clan en familie op te zetten. Als dat hen uiteindelijk ook echt lukt, moet ze wel een manier vinden om terug te komen naar de SterrenClan... *Fluisterstemmen Twee jonge leerlingen horen steeds stemmen als ze buiten het kamp zijn, ze besluiten dat het niks belangrijks is en gaan gewoon door met hun leven, totdat katten sterven. Er blijkt een groep honden op hun territorium te wonen, en ze moeten er allen aan doen om ze e laten stoppen. *De vier seizoenen Binnenkort vraagje We denken lang na voordat we een kat creëren, maar we zijn benieuwd welke naam nu eigenlijk het beste is. Als je lievelingsnaam hier niet bij zit mag je het me altijd nog gewoon op mijn prikbord laten weten. Wat is de mooiste naam tot nu toe in onze verhalen? Zonnewolk Distelloof Vlinderwolk Bladerstorm Tijgerbloem Keverstap Korenbloem een andere Tekeningen (online en op papier) Ik verdeel mijn tekeningen onder in drie categorieën: Lelijk, kan ermee door en mooi 200px|En dit is Dikster in de sterrenclan(lelijk)200px|eerste online poging ooit(lelijk) 200px|Mijn eerste pixelplaatje(Kan ermee door) 200px|Hier zie je konijnensprong (Kan ermee door) Right|200px|Dit is dat mijn prachtige, zelfgemaakte profielfoto!(Mooi! thumb|Right|200px|Dit is Donkerpoot(Mooi!) Right|200px|Zonnepoot en Donkerpoot(mooi) Right|200px|De Zonnerotsen (Mooi!!) Born to run Ik heb de laatste tijd veel ideeën gekregen om een engels verhaal te schrijven, het gaat over Ashflight, een WindClankat en wat zij allemaal meemaakt. WindClan Leader: Oakstar; brown tom with a white muzzle. Deputy: Fenclaw; small black she-cat with a torn ear. Medicine cat: Fluttersky; white tom with blue-grey spots. Warriors: Silverclaw; silver striped tom. (Apprentice: Sagepaw) Streamfur; small, silver striped she-cat with a bushy tail. Scarface; light grey she-cat with a dark stripe on her spine and a blind, scarred eye. Redshade; black tom with red eyes. Sandflower; sand colored she-cat. (Apprentice: Lionpaw) Preystalker; light brown tom with darker paws. Skypelt; white she-cat with a blue-grey tail and paws. Bonebelly; red tom with white paws, tail tip and belly. (Apprentice: Cloudpaw) Noclaw; white tom with red spots and no claws. Ravenflame; small, tortoiseshell she-cat. (Apprentice: Rabbitpaw) Pounceflight; small, tortoiseshell she-cat. Apprentices: Lionpaw; broad-shouldered red she-cat. Rabbitpaw; small tom with light brown stripes. Sagepaw; longhair, white she-cat with brown-striped spots. Cloudpaw; white tom with brown ears and tail tip. Queens: Dawnspeckle; white she-cat with red spots. Mother of Oakstars kits: Foxkit and Mudkit. Raindrop; beautiful dark grey she-cat with a white muzzle. Mother of Bonebelly’s kits: Ashkit, Frogkit and Sootkit. Kittens: Foxkit; red tom with a white muzzle. Mudkit; white she-cat with brown spots. Ashkit; white she-cat with small and big grey spots. Frogkit; red and white tom. Sootkit; dark grey tom. Elders: Snownight; beautiful, old, white she-cat with dark eyes. Sparkflame; old red tom. Softmoss; smoke-grey she-cat with green eyes. Binnenkort de andere clans (geen idee waarom ik dit dan in het Nederlands schrijf) Categorie:Zonnepoot